


Working Out The Kinks

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Vibrators, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Steve tests out an idea with Tony one night.Kinktober 2020 Day 19 - Spanking
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Working Out The Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Lalalulu34/padada07 has translated this story into Russian! 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10389802

“Just a little bit more Tony,” Steve urged as he slowly twisted the thick vibrator from where it was mostly buried inside of Tony’s puffy hole. 

Tony moaned into the pillow he was keeping his face pressed against as his legs flexed and shook from where they were sprawled over Steve’s thick thighs. The vibrator they were using was the largest one they had, it was just a bit smaller than Steve’s cock and the shaft of the toy was bumped and ribbed so it was constantly rubbing at his sensitive walls as it spread him wider with each new inch. 

“Steve,” Tony whimpered as his cock spurted pre-cum into his boxers shorts as Steve pushed the last inch of the thick vibrator into his hole and switched it up to it’s the highest level. Tony dug his fingers into the leather of the cuffs that were keeping his wrists pulled towards the upper corners of the bed. He felt so full and his hips were shaking in time with the intense buzzing of the toy in his ass. 

Tony yelped as a sudden pain came from his right ass cheek and he craned his neck around to see Steve staring down at him with dark eyes. 

“Don’t forget your manners,” Steve warned and Tony had to swallow hard at the husky tone, he loved it when Steve’s dominate side came out to play in the bedroom like this. 

“Thank you for filling me Steve,” Tony thanked his lover who smiled at Tony’s words. Steve pulled the back of Tony’s boxer shorts up into place until the fabric was pressing down against the handle of the vibrator forcing it just that much deeper into Tony.  
“F-Fuck,” Tony moaned as the toy buzzed against his prostate maddeningly and his hips jerked to get some sort of friction on his aching, dripping cock. Tony yelped and his cock throbbed when Steve’s hand landed on his ass again before the blond groped Tony’s ass. 

“I’ve decided, letting that toy work you over until you’re coming is no fun for me,” Steve commented as he swatted Tony’s ass lightly, avoiding the bulge in the boxers where the vibrator hilt was located. 

“S-Steve,” Tony whined before his eyes fluttered shut when Steve spanked his ass roughly to quiet him. 

“I’m going to spank you and you’re going to thank me for it,” Steve finished his thought and Tony could feel how a fresh bead of pre-cum dripped from his cock into his wet boxers as he clenched around the vibrator stuffed in his hole. 

“S-Steve, t-thank you.” Tony gasped out as Steve started spanking him roughly with no pause as he alternated between Tony’s cheeks. 

“Mm, good boy,” Steve hummed as he landed a hard spank on the base of the vibrator and grinned when Tony shrieked and yanked at the cuffs keeping him in his sprawled position. 

“You liked that didn’t you Tony? Do you want me to do it again?” Steve chuckled as he wiggled the vibrator through the fabric of Tony’s boxers and shallowly rocked it from where it was stuffed inside of Tony’s puffy hole. 

“S-S-Steve, ahh,” Tony moaned weakly, unable to do anything as Steve resumed spanking him, his ass throbbing and he could feel the heat rising off of his skin as his cock drooled into his soaked boxers. 

“Come on Tony, I know you can get off like this. Don’t make me remove the vibrator and spank your hole.” Steve grunted as he grabbed a fistful of Tony’s dark hair and pulled. Tony cried out as his body was forced to arc and a powerful smack was delivered to his ass, right on the base of the vibrator. Tony shuddered and keened loudly as his eyes rolled up into his head as he came untouched. 

“That’s more like it, see I knew you could do it.” Steve praised as he lightly tapped Tony’s ass cheeks as he released his hold on Tony’s hair. 

The brunet slumped down onto the bed, gasping for air as the vibrator worked him through his orgasm. Tony was well aware of the way his boxers were now clinging to his skin and his ass was throbbing and his hole ached. He felt wrung out in the way he usually felt after Steve had fucked him hard, it was a bit jarring but Tony enjoyed the post-orgasm haze nonetheless. 

“I can’t wait to spank you again, wonder how hard you’ll come with my cock stuffed in your pretty little hole.” Steve hummed as he stroked Tony’s hair as he enjoyed the view of his boyfriend in this state as he switched the vibrator off but not removing it from Tony’s hole. He knew how Tony liked having something inside of him during his post-orgasm haze. 

“Mmm, thank you, Steve.” Tony slurred and smiled when he felt Steve plant kisses down his bare spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
